Consequences of manipulation
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Ginny Weasley tries to manipulate Harry Potter. Single chapter story. Warning, Slash, strong language. Harry/Ginny - Harry/Severus main pairing.


Hphphphphphp

From the moment the war ended Ginny spoke with Harry about dating again, he agreed but he made some conditions as he wasn't ready for anything serious. He wanted to get to know his godson, but would visit him alone. He wasn't one for going out to clubs, or going out at all really. With everything that has happened, Harry wanted a quiet life and if that type of life wasn't what Ginny wanted then they shouldn't start anything to begin with.

Ginny said she was fine with it, she realised that Harry would need time after everything that happened with Voldemort. What she never said was she would work on Harry to make him come around. What she didn't know was it would be a waste of time, Harry would not change his mind, about anything.

Over many weeks Ginny tried everything but she was realised how stubborn Harry Potter was and she was becoming frustrated that she could not talk Harry into anything. No matter what she tried, nothing worked, he still only visited twice a week and during those visits he spent time with Ron and Hermione, only part of the time with her. Harry refuse to allow Ginny to go with him when he visits Teddy Lupin, he refuse to take her out anywhere fun, the only time she went out anywhere with Harry was shopping.

But the worst as far as Ginny was concerned was she wasn't allowed to visit his home without his permission. He had worked a charm similar to the fidelius charm so when anyone visited it had to be when Harry invited them, they just couldn't turn up even if they had already been invited. So even if they could see the house, they could not get near it due to the charm, but they couldn't even send a patronus into the house to let Harry know someone was outside. Harry wanted time to himself and time to relax and he made sure he was going to get it.

As far as Ginny was concerned, the way Harry was, isn't what she expected. She thought dating someone like Harry would be so different, better, it would be fun, exciting, it wasn't, but she had no idea what else to try. They were having sex, when she could talk Harry into it, he never asked her or even made her feel like he wanted to. She did think Harry was fabulous in bed, he made her come alive, made her feel like her body was on fire and she couldn't get enough of his touches, but to Ginny, it was nowhere near enough.

She had loved Harry for years, yet when they first dated they used to have fun together, now when they were together it was boring even if she never told anyone that. She had backed off, hoping Harry would come around but to Ginny he was worse and he basically became a recluse.

Molly Weasley stepped outside the hang the washing out, she saw her daughter shorting sparks at the gnomes, but she could tell instantly that Ginny was angry and not just to stop the gnomes coming towards the house.

'Ginny, that will not help, now tell me what is wrong.'

Ginny growled, 'Harry, always Harry.'

'What is it this time?'

'He won't take me out, I can't go to his place to see him unless he has invited me, I can't even go with him to visit Teddy,' Ginny growled again as she sent another spark towards two gnomes who were foolish to stick their heads out from the bottom of the bush.

'I need you to be honest with me Ginny. You are an adult now, are you and Harry having sex?'

Ginny whipped her head around to start at her mother, the first thing she noticed was her mother didn't look upset or angry.

'Um, we have, a few times.'

'Then that is your answer and a very useful tool woman have to use on men. It's well known that men cannot go without sex, not once they have it and especially not young men,' Molly patted her daughter on the arm then went back to her washing.

Ginny stood gaping at her mother until her mind finally understood what her mother had told her, without actually telling her what to do. Ginny beamed at her mother who smiled back before Ginny hurried into the house. She had plans to make for the next time Harry dropped in. She had no idea if it would work since she always had to approach Harry about sex, but this was going to be her last ditch effort.

Harry was sitting in his office going over papers that belonged to his parents. He found letters they had started but never finished, he found letters they received from others, like Sirius and Remus. He was learning so much about his parents just from these letters.

When it was getting close to dinner, Harry showered ready to head to the Burrow. Today was one of the days he spent with Ginny, but he also spent time with Hermione and Ron.

As Harry stepped into the Burrow, he never got a chance to say hello before Ginny dragged him back outside.

'What's so urgent?'

'Something I need to say and I hope you listen. You keep telling me you will only see me two days a week, then we don't go anywhere.'

'Oh not this again, I'm getting sick of this Ginny. I said if this isn't the life you want then we can go our separate ways and you can find a bloke that is the type that will go out, I'm not.'

'I believe we are meant to be together, so I think I have a solution. Either you start taking me out and start spending more time with me or there will be no more sex.'

'Fair enough,' Harry turned and stepped into the Burrow, 'Just letting you know that I'm not staying and Ginny and I are through, bye,' Harry turned and left everyone looking stunned.

'Harry, stop.'

Harry turned, 'Forget it, you tried to manipulate me into doing something you want, we'll you failed. I'm going out right now to shag a few women who have been offering. This is how you wanted it, so you get no sex but I do,' Harry turned on the spot before Ginny could say anything else.

Harry did what he said he was going to do, he found the two women that had been offering sex, they were sitting in the same club they had told Harry to come to if he ever wanted some fun. So after some drinks, a bit of dancing, a lot of flirting, Harry and the two women left. But like always, Harry was photographed leaving the club with his arm around both women so he knew that picture would probably be on the front page of the Daily Prophet the follow morning.

Hphphphphphp

Hermione tried to tell Ginny that she made a mistake, Harry was not the type of person that would let anyone manipulate him, not after Albus Dumbledore and not after the prophecy. Harry said many times that he decided how he lived now, that no one was telling him what to do. Hermione tried so many times to convince Ginny to back off and let Harry get over his anger with her. She refused to listen, only taking advice from her mother, who to Hermione was giving Ginny bad advice, the worst advice when it comes to Harry Potter.

Not many people knew Harry Potter, not really, Hermione and Ron did and even then they did not know him as much as they wished. Molly Weasley believed she knew how Harry's mind worked, how to talk him around. To Hermione, she thought she could get Ginny to make Harry into a double of Arthur Weasley who usually did anything he wife wanted. But Harry was not like Arthur, he was not like anyone. With his life, with all the danger, Harry was very different to other blokes.

It was two months after they had seen the picture of Harry leaving a club with two women that Ginny held out a large envelope to the Weasley's new owl. Hermione could see a satisfied look on Ginny's face and knew whatever she sent had something to do with Harry.

Hermione and Ron never told Ginny or anyone else they were visiting Harry that day. They were spending the day together to talk about their future. Harry had changed his mind about being an auror but he finally had an idea what he was going to do and he wanted to discuss it with his two friends.

The moment Hermione and Ron headed for the door Ginny spoke, 'Where are you two going?'

'We've got plans and no, you can't join us Ginny.'

'Ron, that's not a nice way to talk to your sister.'

'Fine, but she still can't come, we've made plans. Hermione and I do not get to spend much time alone and we'll be back at Hogwarts soon. We'll be home for dinner.'

'So you're not going to see Harry?' Ginny asked.

'We've got plans Ginny, private, personal plans, that do not concern you,' Hermione snapped before pulling Ron from the house, 'She's going to make Harry hate her if she keeps going Ron.'

'We've tried to tell her, now she will find out the hard way. But that letter she sent, it had something to do with Harry, I could tell.'

'Yes, I knew from her look, so let's go and maybe we'll beat the owl.'

Hermione and Ron apparated away from the Burrow, landing in Harry's back garden. When Harry allowed visitors, he removed a section of the wards in a certain area and always kept it random. So when Hermione and Ron arrived they saw Harry sitting eating his breakfast on his patio, he smiled as he looked up.

'Hi.'

'Hello Harry,' Hermione kissed his cheek then sat down, Ron slapped his shoulder like always before sitting down and picking some bacon off Harry's plate.

'You just ate Ron, leave Harry to his breakfast.'

'It's fine, I've had plenty, Ron can finish it if he wants.'

'Great, thanks,' Ron pulled Harry's plate to him and started eating with Hermione shaking her head at her boyfriend and Harry chuckling.

Hermione turned back to Harry, 'You might get an owl soon…from Ginny.'

'Oh, what about?'

'We have no idea, she just handed Alvira a large envelope,' Ron muttered through a mouth full of food.

'It was the look she had Harry, she's up to something, we both saw it.'

'Then we're sure to find out, but it won't change my mind about dating her again.'

'We know and we don't blame you. We tried to tell Ginny she made a mistake and to back off, she wouldn't listen, not to us.'

'Only to mum who thinks Ginny can make you do anything with the right incentive, like sex,' Ron finished the food then poured himself some juice.

'I like sex, but I won't let it rule my life. You were right though, look?' Harry pointed at the owl flying towards them. Harry waited until Alvira dropped the envelope on the table then fly off before he curiously opened it and started reading.

'It seems your sister has found a way for us to date, pity she doesn't understand it won't change anything,' Harry pushed the letter towards his friends, 'So gifts like string mints, parchment, a quill, all that sort of stuff, dinner in the great hall, but with me talking to everyone else and not her. Make sure your both there to keep up on the conversation.'

'I can't believe she would go with an official courtship. She's done this expecting you to buy her gifts and take her out for romantic dinners,' Hermione said as she kept reading the official document.

'Yeah, she expects it to be private dinners either out in some restaurant or here, then gifts like jewellery. I will work on gifts that she hates.'

'She hates stuff like sprouts and spinach you could give her those as a gift,' Ron smirked making Harry and Hermione laugh.

'Great, something else, I'll get you to write down everything she hates. If she thought I would buy her jewellery she was mistaken. She hinted so many times for me to buy her that stuff, I refused. I explained to you that I did not want her to get the wrong impression. I also explained that we would never make it because of how she wouldn't stop bugging me to take her out. I'm not the type of bloke that wants to go out, she is, so she should find someone suited to her, I'm not that bloke.'

'We know mate, you don't have to explain. But this courtship means you can't shag any other girls while the courtship is active.'

Hermione and Ron noticed Harry grin, 'What are you planning Harry?'

'Oh you'll see, not yet, but you will and so will she and she will realise just how much this has pissed me off. She's lost any good feelings I had towards her, but it won't stop me doing what I want.'

'She figured if you spent a year courting you would fall for her then do what she wanted since you can't go out and have sex with anyone else.'

'No, not anyone else Hermione, female,' Harry pointed at the papers.

'Oh,' Hermione's eyes widened, Ron gaped.

'Are you serious mate?'

'Yep, and I have, a few times and over the last couple of weeks I've seen this man three times and we want to see each other again. I have to tell you though, the sex is so much better with a man, what he does to me, hmmmm,' Harry moaned softly.

'I've told you not to tell us anything about your sex life.'

'I didn't say anything Hermione, I just said it was the best. Ron, which subject does Ginny hate the most?'

'Things like divination, she hates potions, um, what else?'

'She told me she thought Arithmancy was boring and would never study it. Now why did you ask that?'

'Books on those subjects can also be the gifts.'

'Then muggle cooking books is another you can add to it, she looked like she was going to be sick when Hermione showed Ginny hers. But also books on muggle electrical stuff, she wouldn't want to read those or understand them.'

'Not bad Ron, I'll work on other muggle stuff. Oh I know what else, an idea that will tell her there will be no expensive restaurant or expensive jewellery,' Harry chuckled, 'And one that is a bit on the cruel side.'

'Do we want to know?' Ron groaned softly.

'When I work it out, I need to send a few letters.'

'You could also get books on history, she hated anything on history,' Hermione said.

'Another idea, thanks, anyway, jobs, future, last year as a student, that's what we were going to discuss.'

'Yes, we were, so let's talk we can get back to Ginny's gifts later,' Hermione pulled out a pile of pamphlet's, a quill and some ink making Harry and Ron laugh. It was so Hermione to be prepared, for anything that might come up. It didn't matter if it was sitting and discussing their future or fighting Voldemort, Hermione was always prepared.

Hphphphphp

Harry received replies to his letters, so after breakfast he headed out to meet an old friend.

'Harry, it's good to see you.'

'Hello Dennis, how are you?'

'I'm good mate, come in,' Dennis shut the door after Harry then lead him into the living room, 'Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter.'

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Creevey.'

'Hello Mr. Potter, I must say my sons often spoke of you. I'm not sure if what they told me was the truth. You don't seem old enough to do everything they said they did.'

'Unfortunately it's all true, I wish it wasn't, especially with what happened with Colin. But please, call me Harry.'

'Once your minister explained about that evil man we understood why he wanted to fight, he wanted to try and protect us and help you at the same time.'

'Yes, being non magical your lives would have been in danger if he won. My friend Hermione, she sent her parents away before he had control. It was mainly because Voldemort and his supporters knew Hermione was my best friend and they knew she was a muggleborn. It would have been so easy for them to find her parents, then let me know so I would surrender to them in the hope he would let them go.'

'Yes, your minister explained that as well. I must say he seems like a very nice man, who knows what he's doing.'

'He does and he's a great bloke. He was my guard a few times, risked his life for mine. But he also knows what was going on behind the scenes over the last few years, so he knows who to trust and who to get rid of.'

'I have all the pictures Colin took, it's a lot Harry,' Dennis handed Harry a large box.

'I hope it's not all of me.'

'Most are, you probably never realised how often he took your picture.'

'No, I probably don't,' Harry started to go through all the pictures, 'Blimey, he even caught me asleep on the sofa in the common room and in bed, I'm glad I wasn't drooling.'

The three Creevey's laughed, 'If he could have mate he would have followed you into the bathroom,' Dennis looked at his parents who nodded, 'Colin liked you Harry, had a big crush on you.'

'Oh, I never knew he was into blokes. I recently found out that I prefer men to women, but now I've been forced into a courtship with…Ginny. I'm really angry with her right now so I've been working on really rotten gifts to give her, that's what I was hoping to find here. Bad pictures of Ginny that I can blow up and hand to her with everyone watching. But I'm going to give her things like sprouts, books on divination, which she hates and muggle cooking books. Hermione and Ron have been giving me idea's.'

'Ginny's own brother is helping you?'

'Yep, Ron tried to tell Ginny I won't be manipulated, she didn't believe him, so he's helping me out. Oh but I found the first picture that she's going to hate,' Harry laughed as he showed Dennis a picture of Ginny crying with a snotty nose and dirt over her face.

'Oh that's cruel Harry.'

'She made me go through with this contract and I have to for a year, I have no choice. I recently started to see a man and we both believe we could have a future together. She's trying to ruin that. At first we did date, but I always had a feeling we would never work so I only saw her two days a week. I'm not the type to go out to clubs all the time or even restaurants, I prefer the quiet life. Well she tried to force me into spending more time with her, I told her we're through so she came up with this courtship stuff.'

'How did she try to force you?'

'By saying if I didn't start taking her out there would be no more sex, I said fine, broke up with her and walked away. She thought I would give in, I just went out and…well, went home with two women.'

'That's the picture I saw that day in the Daily Prophet, you with your arm around two women?'

'Yep, they both asked me back to their place a few times. Since I knew I would be photographed I decided to take them up on their offer so Ginny would see her plan failed.'

'How can she make you court her?'

'I know there's probably a lot you don't understand about the magical work Mrs. Creevey. I was the same when I first entered the magical world. But the moment she sent me her intentions for us to court it became binding, magically binding. So I have no choice but to have dinner with her once a week and give her gifts, I'm also not allowed to see any other women during the year. There is nothing legal that stops me giving her gifts of sprouts and having dinner in the great hall or at her place. She also can't stop me seeing a man as the contracts only stipulates that I can't see a woman.'

'What would happen if you broke this?'

'Then my magic would stop me being able to date any other women until I went through a year of dating her. Because it's a binding by magic, my magic would… sorry, but it stops me having sex with a woman unless it's her. There are a lot of these types of vows and contracts in our world, like the unbreakable vow, you break it you die. So you really have to make sure you know what you're doing when working this stuff out. Hermione who is very smart, she went over the contract with me so we know what I can and can't do.'

'Then I know there are other pictures she will hate Harry, a few that Colin took without anyone knowing. During the time the death eaters were at Hogwarts, he snuck around taking pictures. He said it might help if the good side won, he would use them as proof.'

'I know Colin had a lot of courage, but that was downright dangerous. I know how death eaters acted, he could have been tortured or killed outright, but they did love to torture, especially muggleborns.'

'Like they tortured you?'

'I was only tortured by Voldemort, Hermione ended up tortured by them, twice. Voldemort ordered them not to do anything with me apart from capture me. Most of them did not want to lose control so they used my friends to make me give in or give up,' Harry kept going through the box of pictures, setting aside the occasional picture, 'This is a nice one of me Ron and Hermione.'

'Then make a copy of that as well, I'm sure Colin would have wanted you too.'

'Thanks, I hope there's a picture of you and Colin I can copy. I've set up the spare living room with pictures, I want some of all my friends.'

'There's a few in there of us, one with Colin, me and Nigel just after a DA class. We asked Cho if she would take it. Oh and there's a picture of you kissing Cho, how Colin got that is beyond me.'

'Cho's a nice girl but we were never meant to be, we make better friends.'

'You have a lot of female friends, actually, you have more female friends than male friends.'

'True, and one good thing about my female friends, none of them want to date me.'

'Well, you dated Cho and Parvati, then Ginny.'

'I took Parvati to the yule ball when Cho already said she was going with Cedric. It took me ages and some grovelling to get her to forgive me, after that one dance I basically ignored her. But what fourteen year old really wanted to dance in front of his school mates.'

Harry kept flicking through the pictures until he stopped on a picture of him with Remus Lupin when he had been teaching at Hogwarts. Harry knew he would make a copy of this so he could show Teddy when he was older. Then Harry found a picture of him with Albus Dumbledore, they were standing together, Dumbledore had his hand on Harry's shoulder as they talked. Harry could tell they must have been having a serious conversation, like all his conversations with the old wizard. But it was nice to have a picture of them together.

Hphphphphph

The following morning Harry stepped out of the fireplace in the headmistress office, 'Thanks for allowing me in professor.'

'You're welcome Harry, now sit and tell me what I can help you with.'

'Ginny sent me an official courtship contract after I told her we were through. She tried to manipulate me so I broke up with her. Now I have to go through with this even though she won't be receiving gifts of jewellery or holidays, which I know she expected.'

'That is what the woman will normally receive during these official courtships. I would say Molly gave her the idea since no one uses this anymore.'

'No, it's really old fashioned, but it also forcing me to date her for the year. I always knew we would not work professor, she was always trying to change my mind. Finally she thought she had the perfect way to…handle me, all it did was make me angry, that's when I broke up with her.'

'Let me see if I can guess, if Molly gave her the idea it would have something to do with using sex as a tool. Deny you sex then you would agree to anything.'

'Exactly, I was telling Ron and Hermione that I won't let sex rule my life, but a year without it is what she was hoping would break me.'

'So I would say you have something worked out to get around that?'

'Um, yeah, you see, I've had three dates with this man before I knew about this courtship. Going on the contract it only said I can't be with a woman for a year, I was hoping that it was true. Hermione decided to research it for me and found out that I can still see a man. But me and the man spoke you see, we want to keep dating because we realised that we had deeper feelings that we thought.'

'You don't have to be so secretive Harry, Severus spoke with me. He needed to know the rules in regards to dating a student. Since you are of age then it is allowed as long as you keep yourselves under control in front of the other students.'

'We will professor, we probably won't show anything, Severus is a very reserved man.'

'He is, but now how can I help?'

'Well, there are only a few people I trust, you are one of those people that I trust implicitly, with anything, I always knew you were here, if I needed you. So I was hoping that you could be my official guardian until I turn twenty one. It would help by making Ginny think you will not let me waste my money on dinners and gifts when there is no need. We can have dinner in the great hall, the contract does not say it has to be a private dinner or in a restaurant. The gifts don't have to be jewellery or expensive. Ron was giving me some ideas, like books on divination or sprouts since she hates them.'

'You would know what it means if you had a guardian Harry?'

'I know, I would need to ask your permission for anything. But I will be here for the year anyway, I already own my home, it's furnished, I used a lot of furniture from the house in Godric's Hollow. There's not really anything I need money for, food, then just my school supplies and maybe a bit of spending money for Hogsmeade weekends. But I have some on me now she just doesn't have to know that.

'The thing is professor, I'm not sure her feelings for me are real. I know she likes me, everyone has known that for years, but it's the way she was acting when we were together. She would ask me to take her out all the time, she would stop and look in shop windows, like jewellery stores or quality quidditch supplies, she often mentioned owning a good broom. When I had her over to the house for dinner one night with Hermione and Ron, she went on about why I never bought a big place since Sirius left me plenty of money. I explained to her that I have never touched anything from the vault Sirius left me and I never will, apart from the couple of letters he left in there for me, I don't want or need anything from in there.

'Apart from that she only thinks I have a small amount of money that my parents left me to get me through my Hogwarts years. I never told anyone about the Potter family vault. I know the Weasley's never had much, none of them really seemed to mind, they were happy with their lives, so I didn't want to show I had money and make them uncomfortable. Ginny was the only one that seemed to hate the fact they were poor.'

'Being the only girl after six boys she probably received more attention than the boys.'

'She is a bit spoilt, Charlie was telling me that he could not help giving into her and he always bought her stuff. I have no idea if she would use me for money or not or if she really cares. But after trying to manipulate me I just lost any trust I had for her and as far as I'm concerned you can't have a relationship of any kind without trust.'

'No, you can't, whether it was friendship or a romantic relationship. It took your father a full year to earn your mother's trust. Once he stopped hexing Severus, that is when he started to gain her trust. Lily and Severus might not have been friends at this point, but your mother still cared about him.'

'Yeah, Severus told me.'

'Very well Harry, I will be your guardian until you are twenty one. Even though you should have made arrangements about this, but it's always wise to name someone who can speak on your behalf.'

'I did when I was making out my will, I named you, Hermione, Ron, and Kingsley, in that order. I figured with the amount of injuries I've had and how many times I've ended up unconscious, that someone should be able to have a say about my treatment or anything like that.'

'I am honoured you thought of me Harry, so know I would do what would be necessary, if you end up unconscious again.'

Harry chuckled, 'Thanks, but I am hoping now he's dead that I can have a very quiet life.'

Minerva sniggered then she took the forms Harry offered, filled them out then tapped it with her wand making them magically sealed and binding.

'Now you will need to explain to Miss Weasley that you will eat with her at the Burrow or when you are here in the great hall. As headmistress I will not allow the house elves to supply personal dinners to any student, unless they are in the hospital.'

'She knows Kreacher is here at Hogwarts, but she can't order him to do anything.'

'No, but she will try to use this courtship for you to call Kreacher. Now as I do know how these courtship rites go, it is not up to the woman to dictate where your are to share a meal or what the man can give as a gift. But you could also explain that as your guardian you gave your word to me that you will not break school rules. One school rule is that all students are to eat in the great hall. All the staff know that students will take food into their house rooms, we do not mind that, but main meals are always to be eaten in the great hall.'

'I never intended to break any school rules professor, usually it ended up because of something Voldemort was planning. Like I said before I'm hoping for a quiet year, but I give you my word that I will not intentionally break a school rule. With my life, even though the war is over, I never count on things going smoothly.'

'Yes, with your life I can understand why you would be cautious and remain so. That has become part of you Harry, like a trait from a parent. You've seen and been involved in a lot of danger over the years, you learned to be wary and watchful. So unless something unforeseen happens, then I know you will keep that promise, and I thank you for that. I am like you Harry, I would like a very quiet and peaceful year. I believe we all deserve that, don't you?'

'Yes, we definitely do,' Harry grinned, now though he felt better. He knew if Ginny was hoping to change his mind or get anything out of him she was going to be very disappointed. So as he left the office ready to see Severus, he couldn't stop smiling. She thought he would have to give him if he wanted sex, little did she know that Harry would be having a lot of sex, just not with her, with Severus Snape.

Hphphphphphp

Hermione and Ron couldn't stop grinning, Arthur, Molly and Charlie all asked what they found so amusing. They just said they were happy, but they didn't say why, or that I had anything to do with how this first dinner of Harry and Ginny's was going to go. Very soon everyone will find out.

Ginny was right now up in her room getting ready, believing she was going to be taken out to a romantic dinner, Hermione and Ron knew she was going to be very disappointed.

Harry stepped into the Burrow, he ignored Mrs. Weasley but shook Charlie and Mr. Weasley's hand.

'If you're going out Harry it might have been nice to wear something other than jeans.'

'I'm not going out Mrs. Weasley, I can't afford to go anywhere. I was planning on having a couple of eggs for dinner since that's all I've got in my house right now. So I'll be joining you lot for dinner since Ginny wanted this,' Harry sat beside Hermione, 'I got all my school supplies, left me broke, but it's not like I need money since we'll be back at Hogwarts next week.'

'We know you are not broke Harry, Sirius left you a fortune,' Molly said stiffly.

'Yeah, he did but professor McGonagall won't let me touch anything and as my guardian she has every right. So she only allowed me to get out what I needed for school. But as I've said many times, I will never touch Sirius's vault, eventually I plan to donate it, but I just don't want to deal with that at the moment. Now I don't have to since professor McGonagall is handling all my affairs. Anyway, Ron, just the four main classes, what are you going to do with the rest of your time?'

'Study everything I can on aurors. Kingsley gave me some introductory books that will be useful.'

'Are we ready to go Harry?'

'We're not going anywhere Ginny unless you want to pay for dinner,' Harry turned back to his friends, 'What about you Hermione, six classes which will still leave you time?'

'My time will be spent in the library studying. What about your spare time, as you only have five classes, plan to waste it?'

'No, I'll be studying as well, in private lessons with Severus. Even though he is the defence against the dark arts teacher he is still a brilliant potions master so I couldn't learn from a better or more qualified person.'

'What do you mean we're not going out, the courtship contracts states you must take me to dinner?'

'The contract does not say we have to go out to eat, we just have to share a meal. But since my guardian does not want me to waste my money on unnecessary things, she has limited my money to just school supplies. So we either eat here or you pay for us to go out, I'm broke.'

'You do not have a guardian,' Ginny said stiffly.

'I do, professor McGonagall is my guardian. I knew you probably wouldn't believe me so I brought our guardianship contract to show you,' Harry held up the officially looking document, 'So you see, we eat here or you pay.'

'We could go to your place?'

'Nothing there but two eggs and lots of sprouts, oh your gift by the way,' Harry put a sprout on the table, 'Again since I'm broke I dug that out of my garden, nice and personal,' Harry turned back to face his friends who were both trying to hide their amusement.

'So you and professor Snape are spending…um quality time together?' Hermione blushed.

'Oh yeah, I used to think his long fingers were deadly, now I know differently. Anyway, when's dinner, I'm starving.'

'Maybe we can go out Arthur, leave Harry and Ginny alone,' Molly said.

'We're not going anywhere, Harry, Hermione and I are working on some plans, already worked that out,' Ron said then turned back to his friend, 'So Hogwarts then we get to share your place. I'm not sure how I'll go without magic, why did you have to block magic from your house?'

'So no magic could be used,' Harry smirked, 'I wanted a television, a computer and a video camera. All of them need electricity, why do you think I bought my place in a muggle town,' Harry tapped Hermione's leg, she nodded but so did Ron.

The three of them heard Ginny and her mother whispering, trying to work out how to solve this problem but Harry received a nod from Ron's dad. He realised what his wife and daughter had done and he probably knew what type of manipulation they used as well. Basically do what you're told or no sex, as Arthur had that used on him many times over the years.

Finally Ginny sat beside Harry looking sulky, he kept his back to her while he spoke with his friends.

'Harry, we're supposed to be having dinner, will you turn around?'

'Even though I am forced to have dinner with you I do not have to look at you or speak with you. The only thing you've done, Miss Weasley is fucking piss me off, well you also stopped me fucking women, but it doesn't stop me fucking, just not you. I can't stand to look at you right now. I hope you can go without sex for a year,' Harry said but his back was too Ginny the whole time.

'Do not swear Harry, it is not done,' Molly scolded.

'Since you gave your daughter this fucking idea…Molly, something I do not want and will never want I will fucking swear whenever I fucking want, put up with it or tell your bitch of a daughter to cancel the contract,' Harry glared at Molly before turning back to his friends, 'So will you two want to share by then or what?' Harry was speaking in a friendly voice not like he was only a minute ago, which was cold and hard.

'We'll share, but you'll hardly be at the house,' Hermione said.

'True, I'll be at Hogwarts, especially at night.'

'You know I do not like sprouts Harry, but again you are supposed to give me meaningful gifts,' Ginny said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

'It is meaningful, I grew them, I'm quite proud of my vegetable garden,' again Harry kept his back to Ginny, 'You should get used to sprouts as you will receive them quite often.'

'Is dinner ready Molly, I have some work to do for the office.'

'It's coming Arthur, but I will need to stretch it now as I was not expecting Ginny and Harry to be here.'

'Give them mine as I'm heading out,' Charlie stood, slapped his father on the shoulder then did the same to Ron and Harry, smirking down at the young man that has got one over on his mother and sister.

The whole time during dinner Harry kept his back to Ginny, but if he did look at her or Molly he would glare and swear again before talking to his friends in a nice friendly and calm way. He did speak with Arthur but one look from Molly and Arthur knew he would be in trouble.

Even though Arthur was stuck married to a manipulative woman who he had lost all love for years ago, he tried to keep the peace.

Their marriage contract was unbreakable, so he had no choice but to put up with Molly, who was now turning their daughter into an exact replica of her. Even though Arthur kept his face impassive, inside he was laughing because he knew his wife and daughter had met their match in young Harry Potter.

Hermione and Ron had both tried to tell them what Harry was like, how stubborn he was, that he wouldn't be talked into anything he didn't want to do, and he would never be manipulated. Yet that is exactly what the two Weasley women tried to do.

Hphphphphp

Over the next couple of weeks Harry spent almost every night with Severus even on those nights he had to sit with Ginny at the Burrow. Once the allotted time was over Harry would say goodbye to his friends, ignore Ginny and her mother and head straight to Hogwarts to see Severus. But every dinner with Ginny was like the first dinner, he never spoke with her unless he had to, and her second gift he gave her was a muggle cooking book, that made Harry, Hermione and Ron laugh at the disgusted look on Ginny face.

A week before the students were due to arrive back at Hogwarts Harry was once again with Severus, in his bed after making love.

'Harry love, there's something I wish to speak with you about.'

Harry had been running his fingers though the hair on Severus's chest, so he stopped and looked up into dark orbs. Every time he looked into Severus's eyes his body would heat up and his cock would twitch to life, just like it was doing now.

'Soon my love, let me rest between taking that young gorgeous and firm body again.'

Harry chuckled then sat up, 'It's your eyes, they are so hot. Sorry, so what did you want to talk about?'

'Us, how we feel, you mean the world to me Harry, more than I realised.'

Harry felt himself choke up, he could see how Severus felt, not just hear it, 'I love you.'

'I love you as well Harry, and I want us to marry.'

'Really?' Harry's face split in a huge grin, he sat up and was bouncing up on down on the bed making Severus laugh. Then before he knew it Harry was on top of him kissing him fiercely, hungrily, passionately until eventually neither of them spoke again, at least for the rest of the night.

It was the first night back at Hogwarts, again Harry had to sit with Ginny, but like last time he kept his back to her. One thing made Harry happy, he knew very soon she would realise just how bad her plans had gone, they had completely backfired. Only Hermione, Ron and professor McGonagall knew the truth; that is until after the feast.

Right at the end of dinner, Severus walked between the tables stopping behind Harry. Everyone gaped at him, apart from Hermione and Ron who had been expecting this.

'Harry, are you ready to retire?'

'Right with you Sev,' Harry stood then put his arms around Severus, 'I'll see you all tomorrow.'

'Harry, we have a courtship contract,' Ginny practically yelled.

'True, something I did not want, but what you didn't realise Weasley is that it does not stop me being with a man, only a woman. It also doesn't stop me being with my husband, Severus is my husband. You might have tried to trap me but all you have done is trapped yourself. Now I am going to head to bed with my…husband.'

'Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea love, goodnight everyone,' Severus put his arms around Harry and knew every eye in the great hall was following them. They got to their chambers and both burst out laughing, 'I think she finally understands Harry.'

'I think you're right Sev; that should teach her for trying to manipulate me, bitch. Even though this lets me get back at her, I wanted this, I wanted you.'

'I feel the same, but we both have a big day tomorrow, so let's do what we said and retire.'

'I'm going to shower, being on the train all day, especially being stuck near her I really want to get into our bed fresh and clean.'

'Then I will meet you in bed.'

The following morning Harry and Severus walked hand in hand into the great hall, Severus kissed Harry before heading to the staff table.

'Seeing that has now made me think it's not a joke,' Neville said.

'You mean me and Sev, it's no joke Neville. We were seeing each other for a while before he popped the question. Then he kept going on that I was acting all immature because I kept jumping up and down on the bed, until I jumped on him.'

'No details Harry, I keep telling you that. If you tell us what you two do how am I supposed to see him as my teacher and not your lover?'

'I don't want you seeing him any way Hermione, that man is mine.'

'How in the name of merlin did you and Snape end up together?'

'Well, we got talking, a lot, he would tell me stories about my mother. One time he noticed I couldn't stop staring at him, at his eyes, I get so lost in those dark eyes and when he gazes at me in a certain way I'm jelly,' Harry groaned making Ron laugh, Hermione just shook her head.

'You see Harry, you keep saying that how are we supposed to see our teacher?'

'Just remember that he can still get snippy.'

'Snippy, I do not believe anyone ever said I get snippy, cranky, testy, downright nasty, but never snippy my love.'

Harry chuckled but stood staring into Severus's eyes, 'True, you can be downright scary sometimes,' Harry leant in closer, 'Especially when you tie me up and I have no idea what you plan to do to me.'

'Keep talking like that and I might just bind you and not do anything. But I have to get ready for class, I'll see you in there, do not be late.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes…professor,' he smirked making Severus shake his head.

'Behave Mr. Potter-Snape or I might have to come up with a different type of punishment for you.'

Harry groaned, 'Yes…please.'

'Harry,' Hermione squeaked.

Severus kissed Harry then walked off wondering how he was going to get his young husband to behave.

'I think Snape and Harry are into bondage.'

Harry, Hermione and Ron whipped their heads around to stare at Neville who blushed brightly.

'And who is Mr. Longbottom tying up or are you the one being tied up?'

'Oh I often tie Neville up, I like having him beg,' Luna sat on his lap.

'I think this year is going to shock all of us,' Ron chuckled.

'Definitely,' Hermione smiled, 'Let's just finish breakfast so we can get to class.'

'Good idea, so much sex makes me hungry.'

'I know what you mean Harry, I'm eating twice as much now I'm with Luna.'

'I eat almost as much as Ron normally eats.'

'So Harry and Neville are shagging while the rest of us use our hands,' Seamus mock pouted making everyone laugh.

'Speak for yourself Seamus,' Hermione said straight faced making Ron's ears go red.

'Damn, Harry, Ron and Neville are all shagging, we need to find partners Dean.'

'Like Hermione said, speak for yourself Seamus,' Dean smirked then walked over to the Ravenclaw table where he kissed Padma Patil.

'Seems you're the last Seamus, hey, you want to take the red head off my hands?'

'No way, not after hearing what she did to you.'

'Good, because she would try to manipulate you like she did with Harry. No sex unless you do what your told,' Ron imitated his sister's snippy voice making Harry, Hermione, Neville and Seamus laugh, 'You can't have a relationship like that, why do you think my dad hates my mother, she's been using that on him for years. He told me not long ago that they haven't had sex since Ginny was two, so unless he wants to shag a man, he's stuck.'

'Do girls really think that can work on us, especially now a days. If I had a girl that did that then I'd go shag a bloke just to get back at her.'

'I would have but I was already seeing Sev so it worked out and now he's my husband,' Harry grinned.

'Let's get to class, we have a busy year ahead of us,' Hermione said then the friends all got up and left the great hall.

Ginny Weasley realised how bad things were, not only did she not get Harry but everyone has heard what she had done. So even if she did cancel the contract, no boy would look at her anymore. She sighed realising that she should not have listened to her mother.

Ginny never went to her first class, she took her bag and went up to the owlery. She sat on one of the windowsills and wrote her letter to the department of magical contracts. She called an owl down, attached her letter to its leg then watched it fly away. Even though she realised she should not have listened to her mother and listened to Hermione and Ron, who are Harry's best friends, it was too late, she had lost Harry, the boy she had loved for so long.

When lunch time rolled around Harry waited for Severus as his friends walked off.

'Hey babe, how were your classes?'

'Very good, I did not have to take any points, but I am disappointed that I did not have to give out any detentions.'

Harry grinned, 'It seems everyone likes the real Severus Potter-Snape. You know what though, I hope today is a sign of how the rest of the year will go.'

'As do I, but what about Miss Weasley, do you believe she will cause trouble?'

'Right now, I'm not sure, but when quidditch tryouts start then she might realise I could end her dream by refusing to allow her on the team.'

'Yes, I'm sure that will make her think twice. Let's get into lunch, I am quite hungry.'

Severus and Harry put their arms around each other as they walked off. They got to the Gryffindor table where Severus kissed Harry then walked up to the staff table.

Harry kept gazing at Severus until someone yanked him down onto the seat, 'What?'

'You were almost drooling,' Hermione smirked.

'I just know what he hides under those robes, hmmm, sexy.'

'We don't want to know any of that Harry,' Ron grimaced.

As the Gryffindor's started to eat an owl flew into the great hall then all eyes turned to the owl as owls normally didn't deliver during the day, just at breakfast.

The owl dropped the letter in front of Harry, 'I wonder who this is from, everyone I know is here.'

'You know others, the minister, the Weasley family, some order members, your godson's grandmother, the list is long Harry,' Hermione said.

'True,' Harry opened the letter and read then handed the letter to Ron before he turned to face Ginny who was a couple of seats down, 'You cancelled it.'

'I realised I listened to the wrong advice and I realised that even if you forgave me I have already lost you, so there was no use keeping the contract.'

'I did try to tell you that I didn't believe we were meant to be, that is why I limited our time together. But in case you ask, I did not start seeing Sev, officially as a partner until after you put that ultimatum to me. While we were dating I never went near anyone else.'

'I know, you're not the type to do that to anyone. I know nothing can make you trust me anymore, I don't blame you. I just figured it was the right thing to do, for you.'

'Thank you, now I won't keep you off the Gryffindor team, which I was planning on doing.'

'I didn't even think of that, shit,' Ginny sighed, 'My mother has a lot to answer for. It's a shame we can't get my father out of his contract. Oh well, it's done, and I'm sorry.'

'As you said, it's done, let's forget it,' Harry turned back to his friends, Ron gave Ginny a smile and a nod, Hermione nodded, 'I am not looking forward to homework, did you see how much Sev gave us, on the first day.'

'Doesn't he let you off now you're marriage?' Seamus asked.

'You have got to be kidding, you do know professor Potter-Snape, don't you Seamus?'

'Okay, fair enough Harry, but you would think he would go easy on you.'

'If I did that how would he learn?'

'He's right,' Harry shrugged, 'I'll see you all in the morning.'

Harry put his arm around Severus as they walked off, 'She cancelled it, then apologised.'

'Do you believe she might have realised that you would not let her on the team?'

'No, she didn't even think about that until I mentioned it. She was telling the truth, I saw how pale she got.'

'Then it looks like it will be normal school problems from now on.'

'No danger, no psychotic murderers, no teachers that want to torture, no strange creatures. You know Sev, apart from our time together, I think I'm going to be bored.'

Severus laughed, 'Yes, you just might love. But I do not want to hear that you've gotten into anything dangerous just to stop yourself being bored. If you are then come see me, I'm sure I could give you something very exciting to do.'

Harry groaned, he knew just what exciting thing Severus had in mind and he hoped they would get to some of that very soon. Apart from his relationship with Severus, Harry realised how much his life had change over the last year, it had changed for the better.

The end:


End file.
